


Man of my dreams?

by Doesyym



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is so in love, Domestic Fluff, Dreams, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't really wanna spoil it, Kid Fic, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, OR IS IT, Parent Alec Lightwood, Parent Magnus Bane, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Canon, Pure Fluff and Feels, for the ending?, just read it, parenting, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doesyym/pseuds/Doesyym
Summary: Basically a family feels fluff fic with a twisty ending that can make you emotional or swear to me.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 26





	Man of my dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> I was really about to sleep and this idea didn't let me sleep, so there it is. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I am sleepy and English is not my first language at all 
> 
> Have fun!

Alec woke up feeling warm and disturbed by some emotions he couldn't exactly explain, even to himself. His eyelids were burning and longing to go back to sleep but his body was floating on the bed like he wasn't a bit different than a light feather. He forced himself to open his eyes, get up from his very comfortable (he didn't remember it that way earlier) soft bed. The sun was shining into the golden touched room with shiny furniture everywhere. They made sun look dim next to them. Even though the sun was inside on the king sized bed, shining mercilessly into his eyes from half parted curtains, Alec still felt like it was very late at night. 

Sometimes that happened, no matter how long you sleep, it felt like you just blinked your eyes and you have to get over it because life doesn't take any excuses... 

The Institute didn't take any excuses... 

He got up from his messy bed still feeling weird but thinking a shower could help him feel sober again from his awful sleep. He got naked and he realised his shiny silver ring on his finger, curved A&M letters on it. Alec's brain did this little question mark inside. 

...Oh, of fucking course because he was proudly married for almost two years now, his ring mark on his finger proving likewise.

He felt this most weird, never unseen and uniqe feeling on his heart... Most likely the love he felt for his husband. But why did this never happen before? Why this day was so special? Something was shady in a good way with this day, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it. While scrubbing his scalp with soothing moves with shampoo, he finally heard some noises. A kid voice calling someone furiously like she was lost or even worse. 

"Daaaddd! Daaad where are you?" The voice knocked on the door later, making sure the person inside -which was Alec for the moment- was alive. "Dad, papa wants me to call you to breakfast!"

Their daughter Olivia, surely... How come Alec forgot about this one again, two in a row. His brain didn't function even a bit today for some weird reason. Did he drink a lot yesterday? Absolutely some early dementia or something it must be, he thought. 

"I am coming baby."

"Okay dad be quick, I missed you."

How pure this child was actually. She didn't see his father for almost 8-9 hours and she was sleeping through all the process of missing him but still somehow she missed him a lot. Alec didn't felt any different. He always had this pure love and missing feeling for his family, deep inside his heart even when he was a little boy. He always wanted to love someone more than his life and existence. There he was, with his husband and two gorgeous babies in his house.

The domestic thoughts was a lot for a quick shower, he turned the tap to the cold side, hoping to wake up properly. It worked that he immediately jumped out of the shower and wore his clothes as fast as possible. Fresh baked pastry filled his nosetrills when he opened the door to big living room which was connected to kitchen with an open style architecture. Alec loved his partner's design sense with his whole heart, he had this exquisite taste in every single thing around them. Every single item was placed under his magical touch. 

Alec saw him trying to feed their toddler enthusiastically, putting all he had to the table to make him eat a bit more than usual. Their son, Robbie was very picky when it came to food. He had to have his food in a perfect order. Alec smiled proudly when the baby opened his mouth by getting tricked into an actual plane hologram into the high warlock's palm. His husband seemed tired though, his messy hair was falling on to his face which was clean of any make-up except eyeliner and he was still wearing his dressing gown even though it was almost 9 in the morning. Not like him at all...

"Good morning loves." Alec gave them a kiss, starting from his husband. Robbie chuckled and waved his small fists through the air when he saw his dad and Olivia hugged his arm when he came close to her while holding her head up for more kisses.

"Not a very great one, since I am awake from 5 am, right little one?" He rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Oh nope, you need to sleep now. I got this, you sir, are going to sleep right now." Alec pushed his lips on his slowly, not getting very intimate since their two kids were watching them curiously.

"Eww disgusting." Olivia said while nibbling on her baby carrot with enthusiasm.

"Not at all," Magnus grinned cheekily while giving Alec one more kiss. "I will sleep later love, I am at home all day anyway. Now I want to have a nice breakfast with my family since this is your only day off."

Alec checked his phone, it said Tuesday which meant he really didn't need to go to the Institute today. His eagerness rised inside. He wanted to spend this day with his family and now he had the best change... a family day.

"Okay, does anyone feel like going to a park today?" Alec studied little ones' faces and as soon as the park word was heard they were like little puppies that were wigging their tails furiously. 

"Can we do that later in the afternoon? I could really use a nap babies?"

"Okay papa, you need a sleep. Dad can we watch Frozen 2 today?"

"For the 4th time Liv? ...This week for the 4th time?" Alec didn't get how a 5 years old little girl could watch the same movie over and over again without showing the slightest sign of boredom. 

"Pleaaasseee, please pretty pleasee?" Her eyes were like a cat begging for food now.

"Oh-kay oh-kay, we can watch it while papa is sleeping, okay?"

Olivia jumped from his chair to Alec's lap happily, hugging and burrying her small head to Alec's chest. Alec embraced her as they wouldn't see each other for the longest time ever again.

"Calm down pups, we feel left out here right Robbie?" Magnus wiped little toddlers face with a wet towel, getting rid of all the food on his face. 

"Papa, Dad. Can I please go to my room? I need to go get Mr. Rabbit so he can see the movie with me? He will feel sad if I watch it without him"

"Are you done eating here, Olivia?" Magnus directly used her name to get her attention on the topic so she wouldn't casually say yes to get rid of the food on her plate.

"Yes papa, I even ate the egg. I start to like the yellow part inside of it, I think."

"Great, you can go then little bunny." Alec dismissed her because she was over excited to watch the movie ,for the 17.000th time probably, and to tell his toy about it. 

Alec watched her go as his eyes carefully followed her steps up to the stairs. Even though Magnus already made his spells on the stairs, Alec thought it would never hurt to be precautious.

"I am so in love with you."

Alec turned his head to his husband in a blink of an eye. Magnus' eyes were all on him, watching his every single move and expression of his face. His cheeks also going red with the words, they were married for angel's sake but Alec had to blush as hard ad possible every single time Magnus even said the smallest things. 

"You are making my heart go into a mush." This sentence didn't make any sense when it was outloud but damn, inside Alec's head it was totally shiny and meaningful.

Magnus understood him, he understood him very well. He smiled with the brightest one on the earth, Alec would love to see this image for the rest of his life, even more than their daughter saw Frozen.

"I love you too, is all you meant, right?" Magnus smiled more, Alec memorising every detail of his face inside his brain, curving a sculpture of this face into the deepest memoryline of his so he would never, not in any universe or world, forget. 

"I love you Magnus..." Alec is blinking slowly, not able to express his feelings more than these four words, at least not now. 

Their very intimate, lovely moment getting interrupted by something even lovelier was not a thing Alec could ever imagine. It was actually only Robbie holding both their hands but Alec would never imagined this scene would be more visual in his head. Great, his memory was working at least for now. 

"Daaad! Can I get my blanket downstairs with me?" Olivia yelled again, she didn't exactly had the control over her voice yet so they tried to handle with it by covering their ears for now, hoping she would one day realise it was too much of a volume.

"Honey, we can hear you. You don't geniunely need to shout." Magnus grimaced and snapped his fingers to get rid of the empty plates on the table.

"Okaaaay but can I?" 

"There are plenty of blankets here but if you think you really need that one specifically, sure I guess?" Magnus was the one to say 'they wouldn't spoil them too much in the beginning' but they just looked at each other and chuckled this time. Sometimes they all needed some spoiling.

"You two, go set yourselves on the couch and I will make us some hot chocolates, okay?"

"Hmm glady, come here Robbie. We need to change some diapers first and wear some proper clothing for the sake of the movie night. Not movie night, very early movie morning." Magnus held Robbie and left to clean him. Alec stared behind them because it was what he needed to do all the time, even though it wasn't really necessary, his instincts told him to watch over his family always. He trusted those voices.

When he walked into the kitchen, his little helper appeared quickly, as she heard him go into the kitchen. "Dad, Can I help?"

"Of course baby, we are making hor chocolate. Is that okay for you?"

"I love hot chocolate!"

"I know, so do you want to go get me the sugar over there? Be careful, it's heavy."

"Dad I will be a shadowhunter, right? I can handle this one."

"We don't know yet Liv, you may be a warlock?" Alec didn't believe this one heartily but he had to keep her open minded for any options. Usually kids showed the signs at around 5-6 years old but they were just waiting for Olivia to represent as something. His sister, Isabelle's son Rafael was also 5 but he presented as shadowhunter early at the beginning of the year. But Alec knew his daughter was not a warlock, he felt it. She was a shadowhunter and Magnus also approved his theory, but they decided not to talk about this to her yet. Alec also knew his little son was a warlock, he had the best blue eyes on the world, slowly turning into his papa's eyes day by day. Alec couldn't be any prouder of them. How they were so beautiful... every little detail about them. 

"Rafael said I was also a shadowhunter, he said he could feel my energy and inner strenght?"

"Well rafael is right, because my daughter is a strong beautiful and powerful one but it is too early to be sure sweetpea." Alec got the sugar bowl from her little hands before she was struggling too much. "Go get me your favourite cup, and for papa and me choose whatever you'd like."

"What about Robbie?"

"He can drink it from his bottle, he might be a little young for fancy cups huh?"

"Yeah he is still young, I am a big sister and I am a big girl now, right dad?"

"Indeed you are!" Alec saw her dropping her favourite cup as he finished his sentence. He held her up without thinking twice, expecting the cup to shatter, mess everywhere. When he opened his eyes with Olivia on him holding, he saw the cup placed on the counter smoothly.

"Be careful darlings, you are going to hurt yourselves." Magnus walked in with Robbie holding on his hip curve and clapping excitedly. He enjoyed the small magic show quite a lot.

"Uh thanks, we are free from our glass cleaning section today."

"Sorry dad. I didn't mean to drop it." She pouted with a very sad face.

"Of course you didn't mean to, I know that love. Now go sit with papa and brother, I can handle the rest." He kissed on her temple to make sure it was all okay.

They were all sat in front of the TV, on the big soft couch, cuddling each other. Robbie was already fast asleep on Alec, making little snoring sounds and this time, for the first time in the great history, Olivia also seemed sleepy. She already memorised all the lines and all the songs probably sounded like lullaby after a point. She was leaning on Magnus, her mouth parted and some salvia dripping on Magnus' shirt. 

"They are asleep, I guess? I can't see her face, is she?" Magnus whispered into Alec's hear, even he didn't hear himself.

"She is about to. You need to sleep too, come on let's go to the bedroom."

"Hmm is this an offer?" Magnus side eyed Alec while grinning.

"Nope, you need to sleep. Stop trying to seduce me."

"I am a dad with two kids sir, I would never-.." he ended his sentence with a yawn. 

Alec got his signal to call it a morning. It was time for a great nap. He slowly placed Robbie onto the soft couch, covering him with blankets. Magnus got up and put Olivia in a good position to sleep properly. She was already covered with her Frozen blanket so they didn't need to do that for her. Alec placed a long kiss on both of their temples, like he was going to leave for a war, may angel forbid. Magnus took his hand and lead the way to the bedroom that was one not very shiny as it was on the morning. The time was very proper to sleep in this room. Not so bright but also heated up by the sun earlier. They took their clothes off, only Alec leaving his underwear which he had no idea why he did but somehow he did. 

He felt Magnus' soft skin under his hands, he just rubbed his arms and chest, not meaning anything more then showing his affection and love. He made little circles on his arm while lying on his side and staring into each other's eyes. Magnus dropped his glamour and let Alec see his yellow, better than any gold or even sun, cat eyes. Alec rubbed his tumb on his eyelids and eyebrows, feeling every inch of his face. Magnus came closer and curled up onto his chest, his face burried to Alec's chest. Alec remembered this scene from earlier, with their daughter. So she must have taken that from her papa, Alec thought while hugging Magnus tightly. Magnus' breathes were regular now and Alec closed his eyes too, not wanting to lose any second of this but not being able to hold himself back from doing.

He woke up abruptly, looking around to see where he was. The Institute, his room... He checked his phone on the nightstand right next to him. 5:33... 

He tried to get up from his hard and uncomfortable bed, remembering this was always like this before. He checked furiously on his hand, no ring, no A&M writing, no ring mark on his finger. Most importantly... he had no family, not like he had mere seconds ago. He closed his eyes, realising it was all just a dream... 

How could something beautiful like this be only a stupid dream?

His heart shattered into million pieces. He didn't even know someone named Magnus and most importantly, he had no boyfriend or even a girlfriend. He was always only and he expected that to stay that way. He knew fighting for their kind and having a war between demons and them would have some consequences, like being all alone for his whole life but it never hurted this much before. All he wanted was a family, his own family... But it was probably even too much to think about that he never did before. His brain playing games to him was the most cruel thing he ever had felt or experienced. 

He rubbed his scalp with his fingertips, he had the worst fucking headache as if everything didn't hurt enough.

Would he ever be able to forget about this dream one day, if it was possible he would do anything to forget all about it, never remember how he felt or has gone through.

It was just a dream, it was just a dream... He repeated in his head when he saw Izzy walking as fast as possible and giving people orders on what to do. 

"Good morning big br- Oh shit! Alec are you okay!? Your face is so pale and did you get any sleep tonight for angel's sake?"

"Izzy, please don't talk about something slightly related to sleep, okay?"

"Okay but I think you really need to slee-"

"Uh huh, nope, not happening, forbidden word from now on. Forget it."

"I don't get it, but I won't ask then?" Her face was geniunely scared and she cared about his brother more than anyone else around.

"What do we have? What is the mission?"

"I- Umm- we need to go see a guy, he has the mercury stone and clave needs it as soon as possible. You wanna come with me?"

"I really need a distraction, I will join you."

"Great, get your bow. Demons are also looking for the stone."

Alec thought the place was somehow familiar, not really but it felt familiar. When he heard of the stone and a man, he expected a place like some antique item shop or so, but he was utterly wrong. The place was a bar, a real bar. What kind of man was interested in running a bar and also having antique items in that same bar. 

He was looking around for any kind of threat to destroy, he needed some demons to destroy so his head could deal with something else. He heard Izzy yelling his name and he turned around when a demon just jumping on him silently. His bow worked perfecfly, his hands worked perfectly; unlike... his weird functioning, playing filthy games brain.

He saw another demon from a distance, approaching to a man in shiny jewelery, at least Alec could see that much. He sneaked around it and his arrow just hit it in the eye, the demon trying to clench on something before vanishing. The man turned around, Alec had no time to explain what happened to a mundane, also no intention as well. He thought the best way to run away, activate your incisibility rune and disappear. The man called him,

"Hey! Hey!"

Wait a minute, did he see him with his rune on?

He turned around to see the downworlder, guessing a seelie after all those jewelery he had on, miserably failing.

He saw the yellow, cat eyes... Yellow, cat eyes. A warlock standing in front of him. A high warlock, with yellow cat eyes, right in front of him...

"Hello, thank you for saving me."

Alec totally remembered this sound, this face, even every single bit of this face...

"H-h-hey..."

"I don't think we've been formally introduced, I am Magnus Bane."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading or leaving a comment or kudos. I appreciate them even though you want to swear to me after this fic 🥰❤️


End file.
